Popular
by evidently-emily
Summary: “Don't make me laugh!” Ino giggled. “They were popular! It's not about aptitude, it’s the way you’re viewed. So, that’s why it’s very, shrewd to be very popular like me.” She replied with a grin. [Songfic. Popular. Ino & Sakura, no pairing.]


**Author's Note:**

Hey guys! This is a new one shot that I just wrote called "Popular" with Sakura and Ino. It's sort of a song fic to the song "Popular" from Wicked, actually, it is. I'm sort of scared to post this because my friend just got a song fic deleted, but I hope you guys like this. If you don't know "Wicked", then you can still read it because it's pretty funny! I changed some of the lyrics around, and I hope you guys like it!

**Dedication:**

Derrick Williams, the real Fiyero. **  
**

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Naruto, or the song used, but I do own the plot.

"Wow, Ino," Sakura Haruno, the newest student at Konoha High entered the resident Queen Bee, Ino Yamanaka's house. "Do you like in a palace or something?" Sakura asked with a nervous giggle.

"This? A palace?" Ino asked with a laugh, throwing her keys down onto the glass kitchen table and slipping off her Steve Madden shoes. "Hon, if this is your definition of a palace, then you should see our Chateau in Paris." Ino giggled and began to run up the winding staircase that led up the monstrous upper level of the, excuse I mean one, of the Yamanaka's houses.

Sakura followed close behind Ino as they entered her bedroom, Sakura feeling extremely intimidated by the maids and the works of art that seemed to line the house. Ino's bedroom was beyond amazing—as if couture designers and Pottery Barn had worked together to create this amazing room for Ino especially, one of a kind. Sakura sighed out of pure fantastical thoughts.

"Sakura, I have something to say," Ino was standing at her dresser, spritzing herself with Juicy perfume. She turned around, a smile plastered onto her face. "Now that we're friends, I've decided to make you my new project."

Sakura blinked. Her new project? What did that mean? She thought to herself, she peered behind Ino and saw cosmetics, perfume, magazine clippings. She swallowed, she could only guess what that meant—but she had a strong feeling that it meant that she was going to be made over—Ino style. "You really don't have to do that."

Ino giggled and bounced over to the bed, climbing on the four post bed that Sakura was leaning against. She tucked her long legs underneath her, placing her hands on her lap. "I know. That's what makes me so nice!" She took a deep breath and sighed, then smiled once more. "Whenever I see someone less fortunate than I. And, let's face it - who isn't less fortunate than I? My tender heart tends to start to bleed."

The young pink haired girl swallowed, staring at Ino. Well, it had been her lucky guess, apparently. Because, by the tone of Ino's voice—she was most likely going to be getting a make over. She leaned over and sniffed the collar of her shirt, she didn't smell bad. She didn't pile on make-up, and she didn't spend hours and hours straightening every strand of her hair, and she had her fair share of "WTF"-fashion moments. But, she didn't think she really qualified for a fashion disaster title…did she?

"You see, Sakura, when someone needs a makeover," Ino stood up mid-sentence again, strolled along the plush purple carpet, sighing contently. She waltzed over to the bureau again, taking a silver cosmetics case and setting it down on the bed. Sakura sat, frozen. She didn't really have to sit through this, Sakura could walk home. Even if it would take her more than the time that she wanted to take walking home, she would put up with it. But, Sakura found it slightly entertaining to see this go on.

"I simply have to take over. I know exactly what they need. And even in your case," Ino took her hand and placed it under Sakura's chin, slightly twisting her face as if she was deeply into searching Sakura's profile. Sakura swallowed, this was getting weirder by the second. "Tho' it's the toughest case I've yet to face. Don't worry - I'm determined to succeed. Just follow my lead!"

The toughest case? Sakura took that as a complete insult, but Ino didn't look like she was regretting saying it all. Either this chick was being this vain and shallow and naïve, or she just didn't care. Between the blonde hair, and the normal sized fore head, it seemed like Ino Yamanaka could act anyway she wanted to and it wouldn't effect anything.

"So, what will happen after this 'make over'?" Sakura asked.

"You will be popular! I'll teach you the proper ploys when you talk to boys, little ways to flirt and flounce," Ino replied with a giggle. She flipped open the silver cosmetics bag and chose a peach colored blush, flipping it open and arming herself with a long, cosmetics brush. She held it with expertise-style in her hand, brushing a thick, powdery line of peach across her fair features.

"I'll show you what shoes to wear, how to fix your hair," Ino continued, setting the blush down and picking up a strand of Sakura's pink locks between her fore finger. She grimaced silently. "Eh, hair, definitely."

"Is that all?"

"Of course not! Everything that really counts I'll have to show you."

Sakura sighed.

"Why the long face?" Ino smiled, picking up an eyeliner, and positioning Sakura so that she could line the lids of her green orbs with the kohl liner. "I'll help you be popular! You'll hang with the right cohorts. You'll be good at sports, that's always a plus. Know the slang you've got to know, because you're going to have to understand your new friends when they talk."

Sakura was rather frightened by this. Who ever said that she wanted eyeliner and peach blush and sports and slang? She wanted to fit in here, she had hoped and wished after her family had moved to Konoha that it would be different than last time, and it would be, apparently. But, did she really want to hang out with Ino Yamanaka and her clique? Oh well, Ino seemed into it already, and Sakura wasn't really in a position to turn it down.

"Stand up, Sakura." Ino instructed, flopping back on her bed and placing a furry purple pillow on her lap.

Sakura obeyed, standing up at the foot of the bed.

"Your fore head is a little big…but I'm sure I have some kind of concealer to cover that up. Your hair, eww, split ends. Tell me, Sakura. What kind of shampoo do you use?" Ino questioned, resting her hands on the pillow, her eyes squinted as if she were actually thinking hard about this. Let's just say that it wasn't very helping to Sakura's self-esteem to hear this.

She awkwardly rubbed her elbow, shrugging.

Ino gasped loudly. "Don't be offended by my frank analysis, think of it as… personality dialysis! Now that I've chosen to be come a pal, a sister and adviser, there's nobody wiser," She paused for a moment, frowning in thought. "Well, when it comes to popularity. Believe me, Sakura. I know about popular."

"I don't know, Ino. This is all happening so fast, and I just moved here…" She swallowed, looking down at the carpet. She had heard plenty of rumors about things that went on in the popular clique, and she wasn't sure if she could handle those things right now, if ever.

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura," Ino shook her head, smiling. "With an assist from me, you'll be who you want to be. Instead of dreary who you were. I mean, are. There's nothing that can stop you from becoming populer like me!"

"Popular."

"Hm?"

"You said populer. It's popular."

"Oh right. Popular."

"Is this like a hobby or something?" Sakura got the courage to ask, returning to the bed.

"Not at all, silly! When I see depressing creatures with unprepossessing features, I remind them on their own behalf to think of celebrated heads of state or specially great communicators. Did they have brains or knowledge?" Ino asked, taking a lipgloss and lining her lips with it.

"Well, of course they did…"

"Don't make me laugh!" Ino giggled. "They were popular! It's not about aptitude, it's the way you're viewed. So, that's why it's very, very, very shrewd to be very popular like me." She replied with a grin.

After two hours, Sakura sat in front of Ino's bereau, staring at the girl looking back at her. Wow, she thought to herself. It's amazing what a few bottles of hair spray, a hair straightner, and all that other junk can do.

"Sakura, you're beautiful!" Ino squealed and danced around.

"I…I think I should go."

"Sakura, listen to me," Ino sighed, as if she were about to break into some wise speech. "And though you protest your disinterest, I know that someday you'll be very, very, very popular. Just…not as popular as me." Ino hugged her friend.

Sakura swallowed. Oh, how lovely did that sound?

Not.


End file.
